The Storm Children
by Ramise
Summary: The Storm Couple... now is The Storm Family with two new editions, Thunder and Rain; the children of Cloud and Lightning. You have to read to see what happens. If you see anything that you don't like, BLAME HOJO then leave it in the reviews please. Takes place after Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus
1. Chapter 1

**CLOUD**

'I can't let him get my children' Was the only thought running through his head as his children were awake in his arms, Thunder, with his pink hair, just like his mothers, Rain, with her blond hair, just like mine, while both of them have the eye's their parents have. 'I have to get to Tifa back home, hopefully they can't travel between dimensions ' Cloud knew he had to get the Guardian Corps away from his children, because if he didn't... he didn't even want to think about it. A couple minutes later he was far enough away to use his teleport materia. 'Got to use it now!' Cloud took the moment and cast the magic as a portal opened and he jumped through.

"Wow, Midgar hadn't changed a bit." The blond swordsman mutters to himself.

"Cloud!" He heard a female voice yell to him.

"Tifa!" He yelled back. Tifa tried to go for a hug, but then she noticed the two little children in my hands.

"Oooh, CUTE, what's their names?" She asked.

"The girl is Rain and the boy is Thunder."

"I like it now if only you had someone in your little family named Lightning."

"Glad you think so, but Tifa I need to ask you a huge favor."

"You sound worried, what is it Cloud?"

"I need you to look after them."

"B-b-but..."

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I need someone I can trust with my life."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Please, Tifa."

"O-okay" Tifa finally answers as she took the two children, but Cloud could tell she was worried about him.

"Don't worry about me Tifa, but please, take care of them." As soon as he said it, he took his materia and cast it, "Goodbye." Cloud said finally as he jumped through the portal, 'I miss them already'.

* * *

TIFA

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? Was it a dream?' Deep down she knew it wasn't a dream, Cloud had just dropped his kids off, who knows when to return! Everything just happened so fast, so she did the only thing that she could do at the moment and went to the Seventh Heaven.

"WHY THE HELL DO YA HAVE KIDS?" Barret yelled as she ran into the bar with tear forming in her eyes, she tried to hold them back but they wouldn't listen as the streamed down her face.

"Barret..." Tifa barley got out his name before the baby's started to cry, because of Barret yelling. Then she heard foot steps of a child, but Tifa knew better.

"Whats going..." Shelke then noticed the baby's in her hand's "Well, I guess that answers it."

"Tifa got herself two baby's here without any warning to us!" Barret still obviously mad.

"Barret, it's not like that," Tifa tried to plead.

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE TIFA?"

"All right lets calm down now and Tifa, will you please explain?" Shelke was 19 years of age in a kids body, but she can be convincing enough to calm Barret down, which was surprising.

* * *

Time Jump: Tifa explains how she got the children.

* * *

"Ya mean that he jus dropped off his children and left?" Barret was a lot calmer now.

"Yea... I think he was being chased by someone of he wouldn't have gave his kid away." Tifa said.

"Who was he being chased by?" Shelke asked.

"I don't know," Tifa replied, "But we need to take care of them for Cloud!"

"He must have a good reason for doing this, so I agree. Plus we need to teach them how to defend themselves."

"If they are anything like their dad, then they probably already know how."


	2. Chapter 2

Time jump: 7 years later

* * *

MARLENE

* * *

"Marlene!" Rain called.

"What, i'm kinda busy here!" 13 year old Marlene called back.

"Doing what?"

"Something!"

Marlene couldn't help but yell back at the 7 year old kid, all she does is bug her.

"Well, you better be done because it's time for school!"

"Fine!" Marlene called back as she ran down the stairs. When she got down the stairs she noticed Rain sitting down in her sleepwear.

"Don't you have to o to school to?" Marlene asked.

"I'm sick." Rain answers back softly.

"Oh... Where's Thunder?"

"He is sick too."

"Guess you can't get one sibling sick without the other." Marene saw Rain chuckle at that one a bit, as she waked out the door, "Yep, just like her father."

* * *

School was the worst, the teachers act like I don't already know this stuff. 'Come on! I'm so bored, I already know this stuff!' Marlene just wanted to go to her martial arts class, which her teacher is Tifa... go figure. 'There are only two things missing, someone getting attacked (that happens a lot), and Cloud... No, stop thinking about him Marlene. You will only make yourself more angry. I mean who leaves his children with someone and just leaves... No, he must have a good reason!' The bell rang.

"Okay class, see you tomorrow." The teacher said. Her next class was even more boring, (if that was even possible) they made her watch the news everyday. I guess a few good thing could come out of it.

* * *

Time Jump: Marlene is done with school.

* * *

"Hey Denzel?"

"Yea Marlene?" Denzel replied.

"When do you think Cloud will come back?" Marlene had obviously struck a sore spot on the 17 year old.

"I-I-I don't know."

* * *

VINCENT

* * *

As Vincent walked in the door of the Seventh Heaven, he tried to turn around and leave.

"COME ON!" Thunder yelled, trying to pull Shelke to where ever he wanted her to go.

"Let go of me." Shelke snapped back. Thunder finally gave up and looked at Vincent, "VINCENT'S BACK!"

Thunder ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"For a sick person, you sure are active." Shelke stated.

"Yea..."

"You are sick aren't you?" Shelke asked the kid who just let go of Vincent.

"Actually, I pretended to be sick so I wouldn't have to go to school." Thunder took on a smile.

"Now why would you do that?" Vincent said, speaking for the first time since he got here.

"Because the people there are mean!"

Time Jump: Okay I know you probably hate me for this right now but I hard time doing this part Next Day

Vincent was watching the news

"Wait..." The news women was cut off from her previous statement, "This just in, there seems to be a strange portal at the entrance of Edge..." She was cut off again, "and there seems to be an army pouring out of it! Everyone from Edge is advised to evacuate!"

"We should go check it out." Tifa said from behind him.

As we ran out to see what was happening everyone in their group just so happens to be there that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Words: 1,194

Disclaimer - I do NOT own anything of FFVII or FFXIII... or spongebob.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long... I have no excuses - Blame Hojo though, heheheh.  
Anyways...

RAIN

Rain was watching her cartoons with Thunder and Marlene (it was spongebob) when it was interrupted by the broadcast (the same one that Vincent and them were watching).

"Boo! Get back to Spongebob!" Thunder yelled at the television while flinging a pillow at it.

"Hush!" Marlene snapped at him and he went quiet. That's when they saw a whole lot of troopers pouring out of a portal... only they weren't the normal troopers from ShinRa you see ever now and then, no. These looked nothing like them, these people were... well, I guess you could say... colorful (not meant as a racist comment, she's talking about the uniforms).

"Marlene, get Denzel and take Rain and Thunder somewhere safe." She heard Tifa say to Marlene.

"What's going on?" Marlene asked a worried Tifa.

"We on't even know yet, but by the looks of it I think we are about to be in war, because a whole army doesn't just come pouring out of a portal, weapons ready and say, 'Were friendly people, please don't attack us we are just here for a visit." Tifa replied sarcastically.

"Okay then, but where should we go?"

"Why not Aerith's church." Marlene nodded and went off to Denzel's room.

SHELKE

I was the first to get in the area for some odd reason. As the troopers walked forward to Shelke (in the outfit she wore at the end of D.o.C. - The pink one) they stopped to see why there was a 13 year old kid standing before them, little did they know.

"What, is this world so weak that all they have to defend themselves is a 13 year old girl." The guy who seemed to be the commander spoke.

Shelke smirked, "And what, you think i'm going to run home to my mommy and not even try, because if you thought that your dead wrong," Shelke said slipping out of monotone, "Wow, I have been spending to much time with Yuffie."

"Do you want to fight us?"

"That will be correct." Monotone back in her voice as the commander smirked.

"Fine, but i'll go easy on you, because I don't like to fight children."

"Biggest mistake of your life." Shelke mumbled as she pulled he (what do you call 'em... whatever i'll call them blaze rods) blaze rods from their resting pace on her back and her eyes glowed (okay, try to imagine a 13 year old girl in all pink clothing, with glowing eyes and deadly weapons... 'WTF' is my thought).

"Oh, so the little girl has some tricks up her sleeve." The commander said before charging at her with very little strength and she disarmed him quickly.

"Too easy," Shelke picked up his sword and gave it back to him, "give me all you got."

The commander finally got it through his head that she has combat skills. He rushed at her with more force than last time. Shelke deflected easily and started to get into this battle. (I know it's random, but there is a dog staring at me. MUST GET AWAY!) The troopers were amazed on how well the girl fought and Shelke still couldn't believe that they hadn't figured out that she has enhanced combat skills and that renforcement are coming and I mean ShinRa troopers, the WRO army, and AVALANCHE, which contains the hero's of world 7.

Shelke disarmed the man the man within the next five minutes and was starting to get bored. How could they not be here yet? That's when she heard several trucks, airships, and motorcycles coming their way.

"About time they got here!" Shelke complained.

"What! Who got here?" The commander demanded an answer.

"Your punishment for trying to harm our world. And let me tell you we don't take kindly to strangers." Shelke said back in monotone. She heard a growl come from the man's lungs, but didn't care.

"I would finish you off here, but I don't want your family thinking you died fighting a 13 year old girl, plus I need you to take a message to your boss, 'this is war'." Shelke started to walk off to her friends, but she had to correct one thing, "By the way, i'm 26." With that she left the man staring at her dumbfounded.

TIFA

How Shelke was able to beat them there was beyond here. When they finally arrived it turns out she was already able to defeat one of their commanders without any help, that proves that these people were nothing compared to Deepground.

"Tifa!" Barret voice interrupted her train of thought (and it crashed into the and of milk and cookies, sorry, someone is watching sharkboy and lavagirl) "Huh!"

"You all right, 'cause if not, i'm turnin this truck around and making you look after Rain and Thunder."

"I'm fine."

"Okay girl, I believe you for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you doze of again, well, I already told you."

"Okay Barret."

The battle has started. Gunshots, screaming, bone crunching blood, everything about battles and war she hated. Yet she was still in it. Why? She had no idea, mabye it was to protect people that matters to her. Why did these people just start coming into our world and act like they own the place? She was at a loss for words. If these people were going to take over other peoples worlds, then why not get people who are actually good at war? These people were like... well, she didn't know. There goes another 500 of their soldiers. She might be able to get some info out of one of them is she worked hard or they are not good at keeping secrets. The first person she found was a success, wow.

"Fall back!" She heard the commander say. The question was, was it a sucsess or did they fail at capturing Rain and Thunder? Hopefully not a success.

"Yea, you better run away!" She heard Yuffie Yell at the retreating men.

"Somethings not right." Vincent muttered.

Tifa started to run back to run back to the truck so she could find Rain and Thunder.

"Yo Tifa, what you doin?" Barret asked.

"Going to check on Rain and Thunder." Tifa replied.

"Oh, here let me help you."

"Thanks Barret." Tifa said as he got the truck started and down the road.

"Do ya know where they are?" Barret asked.

"Aerith's church." Tifa was 100% sure that they were there. Barret stopped in front of Aerith's church where Marlene and Denzel were waiting for them with cuts and bruises and sad looks on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Tifa asked.

"W - were fine." Denzel replied.

"Well, were are Rain and Thunder?"

"K - kidnapped." Marlene could barely get the word out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Words:

Disclaimer - Hojo's dog ate the papers that said I owned FFVII and FFXIII so... wait, does he even have a dog... i'm so scared now.

A/N: I promise there will be plenty of FFXIII in this chapter, if not then... no comment. Any who there is a dog outside my window... maybe it's Hojo's dog... okay then.

THUNDER

WORST DAY EVER! How could it be anything else if you were running like a maniac to Aerith's church and you don't even know why, and to top that me and Rain were kidnapped and were brought to a different world. On top of that Rain was crying, Thunder hated when his sister cried.

"Thunder, i'm scared." Rain cried. Thunder couldn't answer because he was scared too and he couldn't let his sister know that (by the way, Thunder is 2 minutes older... if that makes a difference). They were in the back of a truck when they came to a sudden stop.

"Were here, so stop your whining!" The man said opening the doors.

"How can we not, you kidnapped us, you son of a bitch!" Thunder yelled punching and screaming as they tried (but failed) to pull the children out of the truck. Rain bit the man.

"OW! What the hell!" The man cried as do all the others who suffer Rain's bites. Thunder punched the man as hard as he could and knocked him out cold.

"Dang Thunder, when did you get so strong?" Rain asked him as they ran out of the truck and away from the unrecognizable building.

"Where are we anyways?" Rain asked. That was when Thunder realized that none of the surroundings looked farmilliar and that was quite impossible...

"Were not event on Gaia anymore!" Thunder said surprised taking in his surroundings. He was to busy looking around the city, the incredible sights, the lights (wow, it sounds like i'm talking about New York or something .. yeah okay), and most importantly that they were in the sky, that they didn't realize that they were about to run into someone. Thunder, Rain, and the stranger all went toppling to the ground with an 'oof'.

"Oh, Gaia! Were so sorry!" Rain said to the stranger as she was trying to get up.

"It's no worry." The stranger said. Thunder finally got a good look at her and noticed that she had orange-ish hair, a weird looking pink skirt, a pink shirt (was this girl obsessed with pink), and a strange looking weapon... at least Thunder thought it was a weapon, "I'm Vanille." She said sticking out her hand in greeting. Once she realized that they weren't going to take the hand, she pulled it back awkwardly, "Okay, usually the kids are a lot nicer than this."

Thunder and Rain said nothing.

"You guys look scared, but don't worry, I don't bite. Let's say we get you back home, your parents are probably worried sick about you." Vanille hit a sore spot and she must have noticed it to.

"You kids look hungry, how 'bout we go back to the place I stay and get something to eat?"

"O - okay..." Rain answers her.

"Great! Follow me!" Vanille said as she lead them to her house.

"Rain do you really think that this is a good idea?" Thunder asked Rain quietly as they followed the pink lady (heh, new nickname).

"What else do we have to lose?" Rain answers.

"You are a brave girl Rain, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do." Rain said with a smirk.

They were lead to a beach, which Thunder was surprised was even there considering where they were.

"Here we are!" Vanille said as we walked to a bar.

"Heh, just like Tifa's place." Thunder said.

"Who's Tifa?" Vanille asked.

"Oh, ummm,,, a friend."

"You on't have to tell me if you don't want too. hey as long as we are talking about friends, you kinda look like someone I know." Vanile points at Thunder.

"Yea, but usually Rain gets that the most back home." Thunder chuckled. Vanille shrugged and opened the door to reveal absolutely no one.

"Huh, I wonder where they are... Oh, that's right, they went to the circus," Vanille explained, "They'll be back soon, so what do you want to eat?"

Silence...

"... I'll just make you guys some sandwiches." Vanille said.

After awhile they ate their food Vanille made for them and was going to play a prank on her. It wasn't going to be a major prank, just a minor one,,, homemade snowball fight. The pink lady was walking on the beach so they should have plenty of time to get ready for it.

After about five minutes they were ready. Rain and Thunder had a full load of snowballs ready for battle and they will be used. They were walkin own to the beach. Rain threw the first snowball and Vanille screamed in surprise.

"What the - " Vanille didn't finish her sentence because she was hit with another snowball. Vanille looked our way and saw what was hitting her.

"Oh, so you want to play now huh?" Vanille asked from a distance.

"Uh, Rain, I think we should run now." Thunder said.

"I'm with ya." Rain stated as they ran away from Vanille. They ran for about another minute before deciding to split up. Vanille went for Rain so Thunder hid in the trees. Thunder was watching Rain run about for about another minute when he saw five figures emerge from the road... more victims for their prank.

"Rain, code 1.3!" Thunder yelled the special code meaning that there was more coming their way, to Rain. Rain seemed to understand it a whole lot better than Vanille, which was a good thing. Rain was out of sight of Vanille. They had no idea what they were in for. One of the new comers has blonde hair, black hat, and a trench coat (snow). Another one kinda looks like Vincent in girl form, black hair, blue clothing, an a staff (Fang). Number Three has a fro with... what was that... a chocobo in his hair, green coat, and Black gloves (Sazh). Number four ha silver hair, green eyes, a orange/yellow top, and green pants... he looked very farmilliar somehow (Hope). Number five just freaked him out! She looked just like me (Serah)! How was that even possible? He find out more latter.

"Ready!" Thunder yelled confusing the people.

"Aim!" Rain yelled back.

"Fire!" Thunder and Rain pelted them with snowballs.

"What's happening?!" The one with silver haired yelled. They ran out of ammo, but it was worth it.

"That was a good on guys!" Vanille called out to us.

"Who are you talking to, Vanille?" Thunder look-alike asked.

"Oh, just some monkeys." Vanille said with a giggle as Rain tip-toed up behind them getting ready to spring at them. SNAP! She broke a twig

"CRAP!" Rain yelled.

"There you are!" Vanille tackled Rain and started tickling her to death. Thunder dropped to the ground and ran to his sisters aid. It worked, he managed to get Vanille off his sister! Only bad thing was that she got him instead.

"NO! Please! Stop! I surrender! Please!" Thunder pleaded and giggled.

"I have won this battle!" Vanille said proudly as she got off of Thunder.

"You may have won the battle, but you have not won the war!"

"Okay, first who are they and second why does he look like Serah?" The blonde asked.

"Well, I would like you to meet Thunder and his sister Rain," Vanille pointed at them,"and I think he resembles more of Lightning."

"Wait a minute, Thunder and Rain? That's weird because I remember her kids name were..." Serah never finisher her sentence.

"You thunk that they are... oh my." Vanille said leaving Rain and Thunder confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Words: 1,020

Do you really think I would be writing this if I owned FFVII or FFXIII.

A/N: Thunder reminds me of Denzel... that's all.

TIFA

Tifa couldn't stop crying.

"I-I can't b-belive that they t-took them." Tifa cried.

"Don't worry Tifa, we'll find them." Yuffie calmed her. As if on Que a voice that belonged to Shelke said, "We found them."

"What?! Where are they?" Tifa yelled / asked.

"Exactly 6 worlds away." Shelke answers.

"SIX! Six worlds away!"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"And how exactly do you expect us to get there?"

"With materia. How else?"

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT! I can't wait 'till tomorrow when my babies might be in danger!"

"We might put them in more danger if we go now."

Tifa was silent because she knew she was defeated. She didn't like it one bit.

SERAH

They are like little angels when they are sleeping! Well, almost. If you count Thunder sleeping like 'I will kill you if you touch us' an angel. Wonder where they grew up, in a military base? most likely somewhere they would get attacked just for being alive.

"I wonder why he is so protective of her." Snow said interrupting her thoughts.

"That scares me. Why would my sister put them in such a dangerous place?" Serah said.

"Maybe that place is also well protected. But still..."

"It is well protected." Said a voice out of nowhere but Snow and Serah recognized. It belonged to a certain soldier girl with strawberry pink hair.

"Lightning!" Serah yelled waking Thunder.

"What's going on? Asked Thunder.

"Hello Thunder." Lightning said

"This day just gets weirder and weirder." Thunder said falling back asleep. They all laughed.

"Now back to business," Snow interjected, "Not that I don't ike you back, but why show up now, why now earlier?"

"Just to warn you about tomorrow." Lightning replied.

"WHY!? What's going to happen?" (well she is going to tell you obviously, sorry couldn't resist.) Serah asked.

"Oh, nothing bad. Just Rain and Thunders guardians are coming tomorrow and if you resist giving them up to them... well, just don't do that..."

"Well, they sound nice." Snow said sarcastically. Lightning punched him straight in the face.

"OW! What was that for?!" Snow asked rubbing his nose.

"That was for all the stupid things you have done in the past 7 years," Lightning replied ( O.o we all should have seen that coming), "See you soon." With that Lightning left, leaving Snow and Serah nothing to do, but go to sleep and wait for the next day.

NEXT MORNING! (O.o (- my face, MINE) (Group meeting)

"Looking forward to that." Fang said (OH! Forgot to tell you something. STUPID ME! Oh well, I'll let you figure it out on your own, heheheheheheh. coming real soon).

"Thanks for showing the obvious." Yuj said annoyed.

"Welcome, hon." Fang said as she walked over to Yuj and put an arm around his shoulders and kissed him (I almost put jim!).

"Please save the personal affection for later." Serah stated.

"Oh, your just jealous." Lebaru (is that how you spell it, please correct me if I'm wrong.) said.

"Now why would I be jealous?"

"Fine I give up!"

"Come on! focus!" Snow snapped and everyone looked at him.

"We don't know if there is going to be any danger coming also though that portal that they will be coming from." Serah added.

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"Were talking about, if that portal stays open for longer than its supposed to, then that could mean trouble." Snow said.

"..." No one spoke after that.

"What's going on?" They heard a little voice say.

"Nothing Rain."

"Is Tifa coming to get us?"

Serah sighed (also assuming that they were their guardians), "Yeah."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because we might not be able to see you again." Serah started to cry.

"That's not true, we probably could get back here or you could come to us," Rain turned to Snow, "Do you know when they are coming?"

"actually no, I do not." Snow replied.

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" They heard Thunder yell from the other room and Rain automatically ran to him.

"You found them?" Rain asked.

"Yeah one problem though."

"What is it?"

"There getting attacked by Guardian Corps."

"WHAT?!" Serah yelled.

"Lady Luck be by our side as for we are about to go into battle." Fang said as she walked out of the room.

"I like that girls style." Yuj said following his crazy girlfriend.

TIFA

"Wow, walk a few steps and get attacked by an army, I feel so special!" Yuffie said sarcastically as she got ready in a battle place.

"Well, to be fair, we did land in the middle of a race." Shelke said. Yuffie shot her a death glare.

"We need to call Reeves!" Shouted Tifa.

"On it!" Shelke said as the called for backup as the battle raged on, Barret surprised a few soldiers by turning his metal hand into a gun and shot them in an instant. Red killed a few with his claws and is now using materia. Shelke was fighting with one hand and calling Reeves with the other. Vincent was shooting away with ease. Yuffie was having way to much fun with this, flinging her shirekin (how ever you spell it) everywhere. Cid was complaining how they could have brung the Highwind instead of him having to use his spear. I was just punching and kicking anything within reach.

"They will be here as soon as they can." Shelke said and Tifa punched her in the arm.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Sorry!" Tifa said. Shelke shrugged and walked away holding her close to her and protecting herself with the other.

"Note to self: Don't go near Tifa when she is fighting." Shelke said to herself. That's when something happened that she didn't quite expect to happen.

"Need some help, love?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Please don't kill me... This is just a short chapter, I got distracted a lot during the past few weeks. I will be adding the Wyvern and I was going to add more stuff but... can't find them, so I'm just gonna add Guard hounds from ff7. Oh! I forgot to tell that in this story Chaos doesn't return to the planet, nope, he is currently being mad, and pout's like a baby, that Vincent is strong enough to hold him back and control him.

TIFA

"Need some help love?"

"Uh... Who are you?" Tifa asked the strange girl.

"Does that really matter right now?" She asked. Tifa didn't answer and continued fighting. Tifa noticed that the strange woman was not alone. In a way, the strange girls friends all had something in common with Tifa and her friends. Tifa didn't have time to examine them further, WRO troops started pouring out of the portal and almost immediately this giant six winged monster with a long body came out.

"Wyvern!" She heard a girl with pink hair yell. After about five seconds after Guard hounds came out.

"Guard hounds!" She heard Yuffie yell (Of course Yuffie would yell it.).

"Well, this couldn't get worse.." Tifa said. 'If Deepground is somehow still alive and comes and attacks us, it could get worse.' Tifa thought to herself.

"Don't jinx it!" She heard a guy with blonde hair say. Tifa rolled her eyes and started attacking again. Tifa looked to her right for a brief second and saw Vincent getting annoyed. A soldier put a bullet in his arm and ticked Vincent off. Well, at least they don't know much about us otherwise they wouldn't have done that. Tifa didn't have enough time before Vincent put his gauntlet through the soldiers chest. But before she could see more she turned away just being glad that Vincent can control Chaos.

HOPE

Meanwhile Hope just looked at the guy that now has wings with horror.

"Oh, you'll be fine as long as you don't shake his hand." A girl with short black hair and brown eyes was standing next to him. Hope didn't say anything. Hope lost his weapon and is now fighting with his hands, but right now he just wanted to run and hide in a corner hoping that no one would find him, especially not the scary guy. Hope continued to fight but the Wyvern was heading straight for him.

"Oh no." Hope said. The girl next to him must have been crazy, because she ran to the monster. Hope had no choice but to help her, so he ran up. he couldn't catch up, this girl is fast! Faster than a normal human and faster than a L'Cie with 'Haste' (I think Yuffie runs faster than L'Cie). Was that even possible? What she did next was suprising. She turned from the Wyvern and jumped on a wall of a building, she started climbing without hesitation. Once she got up there she started going building to building jumping the gaps, not even noticing that one mistake with her footing could send her to her death. How could she be so fearless? He was so busy thinking that he forgot to move. Big mistake. Next thing he knew was darkness.

VANILLE

"HOPE!" Vanille yelled and the silver-haired kid fell to the ground from a tranquilizer dart.

"Oh, you want one to?" A man said. Vanille shook her head 'no' and made a run for Hope. Good thing she was fast, otherwise she would have been dead by now. She jumped over a Guardian Corps member and landed on a, what the girl called, Guard Hound. It made a whimpering sound and it took everything in Vanille not to look back. She ran into some GC members, pulled out her weapon, and next thing she knew they were on the ground. She started to run again and she finally made it to Hope. She kneeled next to him and started to heal him. Good thing it also worked with tranquilizer darts.

"Vanille?" She heard Hope moan.

"Hope!" Vanille hugged him. She let go of him and took him to a safe spot. While Hope healed she looked out the window to see how her friend were doing. Fang was slashing away at enemy. A foolish GC member came at her and she jumped over him to land on some of his buddys behind him,sshe then lept at the GC member... Meanwhile Snow was fighting along side a pretty girl with black hair that goes down to her mid-back. She also looked like a brawler... 'That must be Tifa.' Vanille thought. Vanille heard a sound, it sounded like the Wyvern just died. 'Good, this battle is going in the right direction.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! It came on time... kind of. Okay this isn't going to be a chapter, which is so early in the story, where people die... Just saying.

Disclaimer: I really hate these things. Why would I be writing this if I owned Final Fantasy VII or XIII.

THUNDER

Me and Rain were hiding in a closet. I had two gun-katas in my hand while Rain had a bow staff that shoots bullets out the end. I am so grateful that we can call these at will. They were quite useful when some random guy with a double-bladed Katana and silver hair attacked the Seventh Heaven. Tifa seemed to be pretty mad at him, when he showed up Tifa jumped over the counter, everyone in the bar went crazy and exited through the front door, and Tifa and the man started to fight... that is until another guy walked in with blonde spiky hair and six swords strapped to his back, and started attacking him. I'm guessing he played a part in Tifa's past, because she just stood there staring at them like a statue, eyes wide.

"Hey Thunder?" Rain said to him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Rain?" Thunder asked in a whisper.

"I think they're gone."

"Who?" Said Thunder forgetting about the people searching the bar, and not doing a very good job at that.

"The people searching the house."

"You know what? I think your right. Lets get out of here." Rain was behind Thunder exiting the closet that somehow got missed in the search. Once they knew it was safe, they looked out a window to see absolutely no one... again.

"Where are they?" Rain asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's make a run for it while we can." Rain suggested.

"Sure." Thunder stated. Thunder was heading for the door with Rain...

UNKNOWN

_Cloud..._

_Lightning..._

_Rain..._

_Thunder..._

_The family chosen by the goddess to stop me..._

_I have become stronger... Stronger than anyone could imagine..._

_But yet... no... I will stop them..._

_I need to send someone to warn them... but who... him... he will do nicely..._

_What if he shows up... he will have to deal with him... either way it's my win..._

_I cannot let anyone get in my way... I now know the perfect plan... Now that I am stronger, I can pull it off..._

_Now it's just a matter of puling him out of hiding... he cares for his loved ones... how weak... how foolish..._

_Who shall be my special guest... her... no... she is a fighter willing to give herself up... I don't need to bad of a fight, for I need my power..._

_the children... they will do..._

"You called for me brother?"

"Kadaj, I have a task for you." Both of them just smiled.

CLOUD

"He is planning something." The guardian of Etro stated.

"He's alway planning something." Said a blonde swordsman. Lightning shook her head.

"Is he trying to get us out of hiding?" Lightning asked.

"Sephiroth... he wants to rid the world of humans. He will want to fight us soon." Cloud said.

"Sometimes, people like him just confuse me."

"People like who?" He asked.

"People who try to destroy the world. What is there to gain from it?"

"You got me stumped."

Lightning just looked to the sea at the end of time. 'Now... we can do nothing but wait and watch.' Cloud thought. The battle between the heroes and Guardian Corps was almost over. The results are in our favor if they keep this up. How ever Rain and Thunder were running through a forest that leads to nowhere being chased by a man with silver hair and a double-bladed katana.

"You think it's time to go to the real world?" Cloud asked.

"Let's introduce ourselves to our children." Lightning said, "Can I fight Kadaj though?"

"Sure." Cloud said a they faded away.

When they fully materialized where their kids were, they ended up behind Kadaj. Lightning pulled out her gun blade in gun mode and tried to shot at him as Cloud was in hiding somewhere nearby. Kadaj noticed this right away and went to attack her. They were good.

SEPHIROTH

Cloud... Obident like always... I say and he comes... though I didn't expect him to let her take Kadaj alone... doesn't matter though...

Everything is going as planned... I can know kill the children off... no... it's not even worth it...

Kadaj can't handle much more of that... I must act now... I must... I must lure Cloud away from th battle without drawing attention...

That will be easy... he always listens to what he is told...

CLOUD

Cloud was watching the battle from a safe distance away when he heard the sound of feet walking away. Curios, he walked to where he heard the sound. This probably wasn't the best idea, but he followed th footprints the stranger made. When the tracks stopped, he was greeted with an open field. The only problem was the man with long silver hair.

"Hello, Cloud." The Nightmare said.

"What do you want?" Cloud said already tired of the conversation.

"Is it wrong to visit an old friend?"

"Since when did you consider us friends?" Sephiroth just shrugged and started to walk to Cloud. He stopped in front of him. the space between them is just out of Masamune's reach, but that can be easily changed. Cloud's hand was hovering over the grip of his sword. Sephiroth seemed to notice this.

"I'm not here to fight." He simply stated.

"Then what are you here for?" Cloud asked getting annoyed.

"No need to get mad." Sephiroth said ignoring the question. Cloud chose not to say anything. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up into his head and the last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Sephiroth smirking and saying, "Now you can't."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay now, I need today that i was, in fact, working on my stories but, I lost the notebook they were in and I cannot seem to find it. I think someone may have stolen, but that is a low possibility because who would want a book full of crap that they probably don't even know whats happening. Well, I'll try to get new chapters done, but no promises.


End file.
